Naruto, the Avatar
by Shinigami-chan
Summary: An unknown jutsu sends Naruto to a whole new world where he will learn the skills to save his own. this story will be yaoi.


Naruto/Avatar crossover

Prologue

Panting, Naruto dashed through the shadows, desperate to escape from the sound nin that were hot on his heels.

'Oh kami, what am I going to do?!' he thought as he pushed himself as hard as he could. Normally, he would turn around and face that straight on, but chakera exhaustion and multiple wounds that refused to stop bleeding, as even kuuybi's chakera was gone, slowed him down and limited what he could do.

It didn't help that he really didn't want to face the sound nin as Sasuke was a part of the group behind him. As the leader of the band, the rest followed Sasuke's lead and he wanted to play with his old friend before finishing it.

"Naruto… come out come out where ever you are!"

The sound of the voice of his once best friend sent a shock of pain through his system causing him to stumble badly, twisting his already wounded right ankle and sending him into a trash can, which clattered loudly, pinpointing his location.

Sasuke laughed cruelly as he appeared at the end of the alley. Looking at the sprawled bloody figure in front of him, he advanced slowly.

"I found you…" he whispered sweetly, a twisted smirk on his face.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted as he struggled to get to his feet. He finally made it, leaning heavily against the grimy wall.

"Because it's fun."

Naruto looked into the pale features of the teen that he had once considered his brother in all but blood, and felt what was left of his heart shatter.

"You know, I always considered you family. Neither one of us has any and we always pushed each other to get better. But you never did think like that, huh? You think you're better than all of us. I mean, you left Konoha to get better, ran right to the snake, all to defeat your ass hole of a brother. But you should remember one thing. Both of them were trained in Konoha. So that should mean that Konoha is the best place to get stronger at."

Sasuke blinked in shock before an ugly sneer crossed his face. "Family? _US_?! Don't make me laugh. Why would anyone was to be family with someone like you? And as for Konoha being stronger than the other nations, please. They _left_ because Konoha was _weak_!"

Naruto shook his head as began gathering what little was left of his chakera. "You just won't understand anything that isn't something to make you stronger. But what you should remember is, there is no short cut to true power. Like your curse seal for example. It doesn't give to more power. It just takes your life force and melds it with your normal chakera. But the more you use it, the faster you are going to die. You shorten your life by anywhere from a month to a year every time."

The shock in the sharigan eyes was obvious for him to see.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because there was records found and ero-sennin did a study on the seal."

"Like I believe that!"

"Believe what you want, but Anko has a seal and she submitted herself to the med-nin to study it. They found, just from the short time before it was sealed after that snake-teme abandoned her, she lost a total of 10 years. There is no getting that back!" he shouted, surprising the group in front of him. Before they could gather their wits, his hands flashed through a long series of hand seals.

The jutsu was a one that he had found in the ruins of a temple that he and Jariya had come across on their training journey. The mountain top temple had been nearly impossible to get to. If they hadn't been able to walk up the face of the cliffs using chakera to stick to it, they would have never made it.

The temple was very beautiful but you could see where a force that used many fire jutsus had attacked it. There were no bodies or skeletons, but there were remains of possessions that showed that at one time, there had been many people living there, some very young.

After paying their respects to the people who once lived there, they had explored through the rooms until they found what was once the library. Many of the scrolls we so old that they began cracking and flaking as they opened them. One scroll that had been locked in a strange metal box had caught his attention. Out of all the records there, it had been the only jutsu scroll. Some of the others had seemed like a form of jutsu as they had depicted people manipulating water, earth, fire and air, but no hand signs or anything that they could decipher from the faded text.

But this jutsu was more legible even if the name had worn away, as did half the description. They could understand enough that they were certain that it was a transportation jutsu of some sort, but not where it transports you too.

"Stop him!" Sasuke shouted even as Naruto finished the hand signs and slammed his palms to the ground. The sound nin surged forward, only to be thrown back as a wall of wind and electricity whipped around Naruto's body, pushing everything back while at the same time seemed to become a part of the blonde's body.

Naruto stared through the barrier and into the furious eyes of the man across from him. Sad blue clashed with swirling red for a long moment before the circle turned back on him and tore through the weary body. With a choked howl of pain, Naruto began glowing brightly, a shade of blue that matched his eyes, even as his eyes themselves turned pure white. The power pouring off of him was much more than what he had been able to put into it. The jutsu seemed to be pulling the power from the elements all around. The air, the ground, the bucket of water sitting next to a closed door further down the alley, even from the fire ball that Sasuke threw at him. All poured energy into the glowing form, making it glow brighter and brighter.

Naruto's back arched painfully even as the energy seemed to consolidate in his chest. With a fierce look on his face, he arched forward and slammed his fists together in front of his chest. Glowing lines formed along his body forming arrows. There was one on each limb and one that came over the top of his head to end in between his eyebrows. The blue glow seemed to be sucked into the new markings, and faded into a blue so bright it appeared white, leaving the rest of his body a dark shadow.

Suddenly a sphere once more formed around Naruto, lifting him off the ground. He pulled his feet up until the soles were pressed against each other, though he was now unaware of what was happening.

The orb glowed brighter and brighter until the awe struck nin couldn't even see the figure inside and were shading their eyes to protect them from being blinded. Suddenly, the light burst in a wave of light that washed over them, blinding even those that had closed their eyes. When they were able to see once more, then could see that they were now alone in the alley.

"Sasuke-sama, what was that?" one of the men whispered to the still, raven haired figure standing still, staring blankly at where his ex-teammate once stood.

"Back to the base. Orochimaru will need to hear about this." He finally said and in an instant, the alley was once more deserted.

NANANANANANANANANANANANANA

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Tsunade shouted as she slammed her fists against her desk, making it shudder violently.

"Acording to my informants, he was attacked be Sasuke and a large group of Sound-nin. He was rather badly beaten and cornered in an alley and he used an untested jutsu that we found on our travels. It was, we believe, a transportation jutsu, but the name and some of the description were worn away." Jariya said quietly, a drawn look on his face.

"You believe?!" she growled at him, her face white.

"Yes, we believe. Btu I know he wouldn't have used it unless it was a last resort. I had a long talk about it on the way back from the temple we found it in. I was all for trying it out, but he said he wanted you and a couple other people to study it first. He wouldn't have rushed to use it unless he had no other choice." He said with a pained expression on his face that she matched.

"He wanted me to study it first? He really has calmed down a lot." She whispered as she bowed her head to hide the tears that were filling her eyes. The thought that her little brother in all but blood had trusted her enough to want _her, _out of everyone that he knew, to study a jutsu he had found, was a great honor. The fact that he had to have been desperate to use it before she had even knew bout it, just about broke her heart.

"He still is the surprising nin around, but he is a lot more cautious now. Life since he graduated hasn't been the easiest for him. Out of all of his graduating class, I think he has had more shit happen to him than the others combined. After all, it's not like they had an organization after their heads. Then add all everything that happened with Sasuke and everything that he has done to find him and bring him back, and some of the younger jonin that missed the stone war haven't been through as much." He looked down at his clenched fists for a moment before he looked back up and into her eyes.

"Some of the stuff I've seen him go through since I met the kid is enough to make my skin crawl and I been though more than even you."

It was true. While she had run away from her problems after her brother and fiancée had been killed, she had thrown himself into his work. His information network alone had brought some truly terrible things to light that he had wished he had never known. And his status as a sannin had brought out more wackos, nut jobs, and vengeful people that had he been less than he was, he would have never lived past the first five years, if even that long.

"So what can we do?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"The only thing we can do is search for him and pray that he can contact us in some way."

The silence stretched painfully for a long moment before she whispered even softer, "What are we going to tell his friends?"

NANANANANANANANANANANANANA

"I'm glad all of you could join me here." Tsunade said quietly as the remains of the rookie nine, along with Lee, Tenten, Neji, and all of their teachers looked at each other and her with barely concealed confusion.

Looking out over the faces in front of her, she felt her heart clench in pain. For such a bright, friendly, happy child to have so few friends just tore her heart to pieces. Very few of the younger generation before her even knew about the kyuubi, those that did numbering only three.

Shikimaru was the first to figure it out, being the genius that he is. He asked a few questions, put together the pieces and had promptly ignored the whole this as troublesome.

Neji had, surprisingly, found out from his cousin Hinata, who had told him to try and ease him out of his destiny mindset. It had taken him a few days and a long talk with Shikimaru to settle things in his mind and he had become a better person and nin since then.

Hinate had actually found out the same night Naruto had. She had followed him into the forest when he had stolen the scroll and learned the kage bunshin to pass his genin test. She had watched him the whole time, watched his determination grow as he struggled to master the move, quietly celebrated his success, and shared his shock and pain when he found out exactly why the village hated him so much.

She had never told him that she knew as she didn't know how to confront him with her knowledge. She fully supported him and had even defended him when she over heard some villagers talking about him. She had shocked herself almost as much as she had shocked the villagers when she had suddenly turned around and tore them to pieces with nothing but her sharp tongue. People had learned very quickly not to say anything bad about him around her, though she still couldn't talk to him with blushing heavily and fainting frequently.

Shaking her head briefly to clear it, Tsunade looked over at the group and said quietly, "Naruto has disappeared."

"WHAT?!"

"He is gone. There is no trace of him that Jariya has been able to pick up so far."

"What happened?" Hinata growled, her eyes snapping white fire.

"He was attacked by Sasuke and a group of sound-nin. After being beaten quite badly, he preformed an unknown transport jutsu."

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that!" Sakura shouted in denial, even as everyone else turned to stare at her.

"Are you an idiot? Sasuke is a traitor. He betrayed the village and put a chidori through Naruto's chest!!" Hinata shouted into the pink haired girls face, the others in the room quickly restraining her from full out attacking.

"Please. That's a lie. Sasuke wouldn't do something like that. Naruto probably faked it just so that he wouldn't get into trouble for not bringing Sasuke-kun back with him." Sakura said with a sneer before abruptly being punched almost through the wall on the other side of the office by an enraged Hokage.

"Sakura! I can't believe it! All this time…… you are no longer my apprentice! You are unworthy of anything but the lowest jobs." Tsunade snarled as she stalked after her. Grabbing her by the throat, she pried her out of the hole in the wall and then opened the door to the office, shoving her out and then slamming the door behind her.

Turning back to the others, she snapped, "I want all of you to start searching. Jariya with point you in the right directions and give you more info on the jutsu that was cast."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The remaining group murmured before turning to the older, white haired man standing next to the window.

NANANANANANANANANANANANANA

Katara stormed away from the others and down to the river. Covered in mud and leaves, she angrily stripped off her clothes and jumped in. "I can't believe that girl! Who does she think she is?" she muttered to herself as she began scrubbing the filth off her body harshly.

Once more, she and Toph had gotten into another fight that left her completely buried under a mini mountain, unable to bend any water in time to stop her.

"When I get my hands on that little brat I'm going to…" what ever she had been about to say was abruptly cut off as a sudden flash of brilliant light blinded her. She let out a shriek of shock even as she brought up a pair of water whips to defend herself, though she couldn't see at the moment.

"Katara! Are you alright?" she could hear her brother Sokka yelling as he and the others in their group rushed to the river to help her.

Blinking furiously, she opened her eyes, though her vision was still clouded slightly with spots from the flash, and stared speechless at the sight before her. An orb of power containing a boy a little older than her was floating before her. The fact of the matter was, this reminded her eerily of when she and Sokka had found Aang in the iceberg at the Southern Water Tribe's hunting area.

Suddenly the sphere burst and the figure dropped into the water of the river, the markings on his body fading and his eyes slipping closed. Gasping, she sent her water whips to encircle the boy and to bring him back to the surface. Quickly she brought him to land and released him, only to stare in horror at the wounds that littered what she could see of his body. Dashing over to her muddy clothes, she grabbed her water case that held the pure water she was received from the Northern Water Tribe when she had been training there.

As she began healing him, she became aware that the others had showed up, but for some reason they weren't saying anything or even coming closer to see if they could help. Sokka seemed to be making choking sounds deep in his throat, but she couldn't take the time to find out what was wrong.

Finally after a long length of time, where she had to straddle him to get to a couple of the worst wounds, the stranger's eyes slowly blinked open to stare up at her blankly for a long moment. Finally he croaked, "Am I dead?"

"No, you fell into the river when your orb popped." She said as she leaned over him to look closer at a long cut that started next to his left ear and traveled back into the mess of spiky blond hair.

"Then why are you naked and on top of me?"

Katara froze where she was. Looking down, she noticed that she _was_ most definitely naked; as well that she _was_ straddling his hips with her leaning forward, her breasts almost in his face. All he would have to do was lift his head and he nuzzle his face into the valley between her chest.

With a shriek, she sat back, her arms coming up to cover her chest, only to shriek again, as the guy turned bright red as she landed right in his lap. Turning to her brother and their friends, she noticed Aang was blushing and looking up into the sky while Sokka was on the ground, foaming at the mouth. Toph was laughing her head off as she listened to what was going on around her.

Scrambling off her perch, she darted over to her pile of clean clothes then threw herself behind a bush. Dressing quickly, she slowly emerged from her shelter, face still bright red.

The guy was sitting up, face still red as he looked in her direction. "Um… Sorry about that." She mumbled, getting even redder if that was possible.

"It's… ok… uh…" he mumbled back as he looked away in embarrassment.

"So who are you?" Aang asked as he looked at the boy seriously. With the glow of power gone, no one could see the arrow like markings that Katara had noticed before.

"Naruto."

"And where are you from?" Sokka asked as he finally regained his senses. Quickly he got up and moved protectively in front of his sister.

"Konoha." Naruto shortly. "Where am I?" he asked, looking around.

"Around the center of the Earth Kingdom." Toph said bluntly.

"Is that near Suna?" Naruto asked confused.

"I've never heard about either of these places you mentioned." Aang said thoughtfully.

"What? How could you have never heard of Konoha?! It's the biggest Hidden Village!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I've never heard of these hidden villages." Sokka said flatly.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly, confusion mixing with fear and dread of his face.

"How did you get here?" Aang asked the shocked blond.

"I don't know! I did an untested, unknown jutsu to escape from some Sound-nin that had cornered me. Next thing I know, I'm waking up with a naked girl on me!"

A shoe suddenly clobbered him in the face, knocking him back. Katara just glared at him as she finished putting her other shoe on then headed over to retrieve that one she had tossed.

"Ow…"

"Aang, when he appeared, it was just like when we found you." Katara said seriously. "He was surrounded by an orb of energy and his eyes were glowing, and he had arrows on his hands feet and head, just like you."

"What?! That's impossible!!" Aang shouted.

"Yeah, I don't have any arrows on my body!" Naruto shouted as he sprang to his feet.

"Yeah, well prove it." Sokka snapped.

Tossing a glare at thedark skinned boy, she stripped off his battle gloves. "See?" he snapped, then looked down at his hands and almost died of shock. "What the HELL!!!"

NANANANANANANANANANANANANA

A/N Well, here is the first chapter to a new story. It's been floating around in my head for a while now. In between going crazy and having everything happen none stop for the last 5 months, not to mention having trouble writing the next chapter for my other story, and I am so sorry it's not out yet, I wrote this at work. A little at a time. Very little at a time. I'm talking like a paragraph here, another a couple days later. It took over a month to write this little bit and it's not even my usual 10 pages!! But I figured I would get it out before the owners come up for about a month. The manager is moving and I got promoted to his postion. But they are coming up to do the hiring and lets face it…… this is SO going to suck.

Anyway, I will try to work on both this one and LL&B as well, I just don't know wheni will get the chance.

Sorry, Shinigami-chan


End file.
